


The Wolf

by Thatonehobbit98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: High School, Multi, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonehobbit98/pseuds/Thatonehobbit98
Summary: Paw Paw. A small quiet town in the middle of nowhere. A town that has a rich and bloody history. Sarah needs to learn to survive or she will perish. But the guy that helps her is hot-so not all bad right?orTeen Wolf meets Michigan.





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, first work soooo....enjoy!!!!

Chapter 1

 

[Sarah]

Darkness. That is all I see.  
“Sarah!”..what?  
“Sarah, hold on!”  
What..what is going on? Why can I not see anything...Am I... dying?

no...no….No….NO!!

………………….

“Sarah, you’re going to be late for school again!”  
What..oh crap.  
I jump out of my bed, wrestle on the clothes I laid out the night before. ‘Damn it, why did my alarm not go off?’. I look at my alarm clock. It wasn't even on.  
‘What..’  
“By the way, we lost power last night,” yelled Mom. I swear that woman is  
psychic. 

I look at my phone for the time. 7:15. I HAVE 15 MINUTES BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS! 

Running into the bathroom, I try taming my hair into submission, brushed my  
teeth, then put on makeup. After that, I dash down the stairs.

“Are you going to eat, Sarah?”

I look at my father, Scott. His salt and pepper hair was wet still from his  
shower and still had shaving cream on his ears. “Don’t have time. By the way, you have shaving cream in your ears.”  
With that, I run to my truck. Making sure I had my bag; I started the engine.  
“Please work Baby, please...pleasepleasepleasewor-YES!” 

 

\--------------

 

Getting to school with two minutes to spare, I run to my locker. I grab my  
intro to psychology textbook and bolt to my class. I ran and sat down when the bell rings. ‘Man, that was close.’  
“Sarah, you’ll see me after class for being late…Again.”  
‘Damn it.’  
I look at Mr. Hastings. ‘Why is it that the hot ones are always the mean ones?’ There he is. Mr. Evil Overlord-I know that sounds childish, but it’s true. He is such a cute man, but for some reason, he loves to make me suffer. I watched as he went over theories for the next half hour. The wavy black hair and the five o'clock shadow always perfect with the high cheekbones. And the eyes. It’s weird; always watching them change color whenever he looks at me.Transforming, from the deepest cinnamon-brown to dark burgundy. Like today.  
“Okay, everyone. Get into groups of two and discuss what we learned today. Sarah since you’re late today I will be your partner.”  
‘Asshole’  
Walking over to Mr. Hastings I sat down across from him; I could hear people behind me whispering about this...Great.  
“This the fourth time you have been late this semester Sarah. What’s going on?”  
“Nothing. I just had a hard time waking up today that’s all.”  
“Really? What about las-”  
“That was different. I don’t want to talk about it.”  
We both looked at each other. I could tell that he was pissed, and I just did not care. Hastings' lips were thin while he looked at me. Did his eyes flash?  
“Did your eyes change color?” He looked at me surprised. “What?’’  
“Your eyes? Do you wear contacts?,” I watched his reaction. I knew who-what he was. I wasn’t stupid like every other person in this town. I know about the  
Weres. I mean, it takes another supernatural  
creature to know one. Besides I love messing with him. I mean, he may be the Alpha, that makes more fun to dick with him. Well, he ain't seen nothing yet.

\-----

[Hastings POV] 

Well...shit.

Sarah looked back me. Her hair was the brightest red I have ever seen. Just like her personality. That drew me to her. This and the fact she knew about Us. The Weres. As the alpha, I have to keep an eye her and see if she can be the next recruit, but for right now I need to be the teacher again…I hate this job so fuckin' much.

"It's a medical condition. I'm sure you're aware of it." Her eyes  
once chocolate brown, were now coal black and fierce. The smile that was on her face before disappeared entirely. Damn, that's scary.

"When is the next meeting?"  
"Tonight. Why?" ‘What is she up  
too?  
“It’s the full moon. Besides, as resident Lupuslux, I need to know what’s going on in my lands. Or have you forgotten-  
“No.  
“Then I’ll see you tonight.”

BRIIINNNGGG!!!

Sarah looked up at the clock; that smile crept back on her face. Her eyes held a different story, one as old as the land.  
“Well, until tonight, Ulirk.”  
‘Man. I’m so  
fucked...’  
“Ms. Cairns.”

\--------------

Hello!! 

I hope y’all liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as fast as possible until then I hope you guys like this. I'm open to help so...Have fun!!!


End file.
